Beyond Words
by Estrelle Buscador
Summary: A variety of 100-300 word drabbles featuring the words provided in the third series of weekly challenges over at The Heart of Camelot.
1. Haunted

Greetings Readers! Here is a collection of drabbles that I wrote for the third series of writing challenges at the Heart of Camelot website. Each of the drabbles are prompted by a single word.

The word for this drabble is "Haunted."

Warning: Series 5 spoilers, angstiness

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or any of its characters.

* * *

The veil shrouding Gwen since the Dark Tower had been suffocating. She could barely think, feel, or breathe. But as Arthur pulled her from the lake, the cloudiness seeped from her mind like the droplets of water cascading down her body, and she felt joy at the freedom.

But she was not free from the memories.

If only when she had emerged from the enchantment, it would have been like arising from a dark sleep. But she could remember the things her mouth had said, her hands had done, that the mind-that-was-not-hers had conceived. She could remember plotting the death of the man she loved, scheming to murder her dearest friend.

Neither of them let on what she had done. Merlin had pulled her into a hug, saying that it was all in the past, and Arthur had held her close, pressing kisses on her now responsive mouth, and said that none of it mattered.

But it did.

There were times when Arthur had a pensive look when he awoke in the morning, the latent grief fading into his expression as he looked down at her, thinking she was asleep. Sometimes when she called to Merlin in the halls, there was a slight jump that was different from the clumsiness that was familiar and fond to her.

Both loved her too much to let her know what had happened. She loved them both too much to let them know that she knew already.  
But that did not stop the dreadful fears that would latch, cold-fingered, onto her thoughts and make her shiver. It did not stop the sharp pangs to her heart when she saw the shuttered emotions in their eyes they held back for her sake.

She hid them, but they continued to haunt her for months to come.

* * *

A/N: There you are. I hope you liked it!

Thanks for reading and please review! They make me happy and help me work on my writing!


	2. Magnetic

Greetings Readers!

Here is the next drabble. The prompt for this was "Magnetic." It's a bit silly.

Warning: Post series 5. Silliness

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters.

* * *

Gwen was leaning over an incredibly important and boring document, poking her forehead with her quill, when the crash came.

She jumped and then had to stifle a burst of laughter at the familiar, indignant cursing. Smiling, Gwen shook her head as she bent to her work. For a moment, the years had slipped away and she was hearing that curse as Merlin dropped Arthur's armor in the armory. But her elaborate gown and crown reminded her that that all had been some years ago.

"Merlin?" she called out curiously. "Is that you?"

There was a deep grumble. "Yes," the court sorcerer replied.

"You all right?"

Merlin ignored her question, causing Gwen to look up. "You know how we've been having problems with the knights' armor falling off during battle?"

"Yes," Gwen replied slowly, craning her neck about so she could actually see her friend, who was still been. "What of it?"

"Well," Merlin sounded suspiciously reluctant, "I thought I'd try- " he coughed, "-a spell…and…"

"Merlin," Gwen rolled her eyes. "What is it? Come here so I can actually see you."

The sigh Merlin gave off was nearly cut off in the cacophonous clanging of metal just outside the door. Merlin pushed his way through the door – with difficulty – and stood staring at the floor.

Gwen covered her mouth with both hands which allowed the iron inkpot to fly past her. It landed with an almighty clang onto Merlin's forehead. The rest of him was covered with not only armor, but also candlesticks, silverware and a still-smoking sconce.

"Don't say it," Merlin pleaded, bringing one hand to his face with a crash.

"What could I say?" Gwen shrugged innocently. "Except…I always knew you had a magnetic personality!"

"See if I ever tell you anything about my trips to the future again."

* * *

A/N: And there you are! I hope you liked it!

Thanks for reading and please review! They make me happy and help me work on my writing!


End file.
